Editing a digital image can include adjusting an exposure attribute of the digital image. For example, exposure attributes of digital images can be adjusted by lightening or darkening the pixels in an image, to improve the overall aesthetic appeal of the image. Lightening pixels in an image translates to over-exposing an image, while darkening pixels in an image translates to under-exposing an image. A digital camera in an electronic device can be used to produce a variety of images under different light conditions of an environment. When producing image data, digital cameras can automatically adapt to the illumination environment. For example, the automatic adaptation process can be done by dynamically changing the exposure time and shutter speed of a digital camera. In general, setting exposure values for a given scene can be rather subjective, leading to a large variation of preferred exposure values between human observers.